la France
by X-Nina
Summary: Scully and Mulder are going to France in a bus full of teenagers.
1. Wanna go to France, Scully?

À la France  
  
  
  
Author: X-Nina  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summary: Scully and Mulder are going to France in a bus full of teenagers. An attempt to humor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files, Mulder, Scully or any other person who might have some kind of connections to the X-files.  
  
Timeline: Still, before Mulders abduction, Scullys pregnancy, Dogget and William.  
  
Feedback: Yes please, and as much as possible. Please be constructive.  
  
Btw, if anyone knows how long time it takes to fly to Iceland and therefrom to Denmark, from DC, please let me know. Thanks.  
  
  
  
"Say it again, Mulder. It sounded like you said we were going to France in a bus full of teen-agers."  
  
Scully's voice was clear through the phone.  
  
"I did, we are."  
  
Scully was at home, sitting on her couch and a minute earlier, reading a book. Now she was holding her phone to her ear, while making a strange face- expression in partly disbelief, and a kind of chock. Not an 'oh-no,-I'm- going-to-die' -chock, but a 'what-the-hell-is-going-on-here' -chock.  
  
Mulder was also at home, sitting on his couch and holding his phone to his ear. He had just found a new case witch was far to exiting to let go of. The only problem was that it took place in France. An area called Ardeche in a small village, Les Vans, to be exact. And when he had come to Skinner with this case, he had been blown off immediately while Skinner very loudly had explained that small things going on in small villages in Europe, wasn't anything the American FBI should deal with. Let alone afford. So you should think it all just stopped here, no FBI, no money, no trip.  
  
But that just wasn't the way the mind of Fox Mulder worked. When he realised, there wasn't any way he could get the FBI on the case, he would handle it himself. He took a week of those  
  
Personal-days he had been saving for the last 9 years, and booked a plain- ticket to France. Or, more correctly, was about to. When he travelled on the FBI, he never considered just how expensive it was. And he was shocked. When he heard the price, there was no way he was going with that plane to France.  
  
So what to do? You are in America, Washington DC, and have to get to France, Les Vans as cheap as possible. Who're you gonna call? The Lone Gunmen!  
  
And so he did. The first proposal they came up with was to swim. They thought it was 'oh so funny' to see Mulder worrying about how much money he used at transport, so they used the rare opportunity to tease him. But after about half an hour, when they got serious, ( or so serious the Lone Gunmen can be ) they came up with an idea. They said Mulder was lucky, they had got just the right connections in Denmark, so he could get very cheap to his distension.  
  
And here it is:  
  
Take a discount plane to Iceland, therefrom to a little country called Denmark. You arrive in Aalborg's airport, and drive to a little school called "Aalborg Friskole". The 8. and 9. grade are going on a journey to practise their French, exact that place where the case is. You get a place in their bus where you drive in nearly 24 hours, before you are at your place.  
  
The bus takes of to France at 10 am, so be there at least half an hour before.  
  
So, that was the easy part. No we advance to level 2; "Mission: Get Scully talked in to joining Mulder to France. –In her leisure." And that was exactly was Mulder was about to now, when we left him some minutes ago. Let's get back to their conversation.  
  
"Mulder, you can't be serious! I mean, how can the bureau do that to us?!"  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly the bureau that got us on this case... I sort of did..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm used to you finding strange cases involving aliens, but what I'm not used to, is to travel by bus through the half of Europe with 40 noising kids! I'm not used to the FBI aren't giving me some afford for those 9 years I've worked my arse off!"  
  
Oh she was mad... Much! How in earth was he going to tell that it wasn't the bureau that had come up with this? How was he going to say that it was just some personal case, an obsession he wouldn't let go of? Maybe it was best just to not tell her... But could he really lie to her? No! There was no way he could do that. She trusted him, and he should be able to live up to that expectation.  
  
I mean wasn't that their whole partner- and friendship was based on? Unlimited trust to each other?  
  
Yes it was, and he wouldn't ruin that. Their friendship was the only stabile point of his life he had to hold on to. The only thing that kept him sane in a world of conspiracies and a constantly threat of being invaded by aliens.  
  
"Hmm Scully, I'm sorry to tell you, but it's me who have arranged all this. If you don't want to come, it's okay, I'll understand, I mean you would have to spend some of your personal-days on my personal quest, witch doesn't really have anything to do with you."  
  
Silent for a minute. Then, finally, she said something.  
  
"I don't know, Mulder... I want to know it all before we leaves, no surprises, okay? And I would like to hear it now, so we'll have everything perfectly clear."  
  
He couldn't believe it. Was she just about to say yes? To accept the trip? He asked her.  
  
"Just about. Now, tell me where we're going."  
  
Mulder told everything, without any exceptions.  
  
When he almost had explained the whole thing the answer was getting closer.  
  
"If you'll come I'll even pay your ticket and I swear I'll be good."  
  
If you could hear a smile, Mulder heard one now. She was smiling of his little stupid joke. She was in a good mood, and there was a chance she would say yes. What more could he ask for?  
  
"Okay, I'll go with you. And of course I'll pay for myself. When was it we were leaving?"  
  
"In two days. We have to be at the school in Denmark Friday the 5th of April at 9 am. So we'll take the plane Thursday at 3 pm.  
  
"Okay, so you'll just pick me up, right?"  
  
"Of course. See you then. Oh and Scully, there'll properly be a nice place we can swim, so don't forget your bikini."  
  
"Ha, ha..."  
  
She hang up. And he was sitting left on the couch with a big grin on his face, in a much better mood than when he was first about the call her. ( Who can blame him? Scully in a bikini… )  
  
Can't wait to get to France.  
  
  
  
So, what du you think? Good, bad, boring?? I would really like to know. Press the bottom below, or mail me at this address: xnina@sol.dk 


	2. Little grey Denmark

À la France  
  
  
  
Author: X-Nina  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summary: Scully and Mulder are going to France in a bus full of teenagers. An attempt to humour.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files, Mulder, Scully or any other person who might have some kind of connections to the X-files.  
  
Timeline: Still, before Mulders abduction, Scullys pregnancy, Dogget and William.  
  
Feedback: Yes please, and as much as possible. Please be constructive.  
  
Authors Note: It has been a while since I "updated" ( if you can call it that with the first chapter).  
  
I had written this chapter, but I didn't thought it was very good.  
  
Now I'm just posting it, so I can hear what you think.  
  
Aalborg Airport  
  
Denmark  
  
8.45  
  
"So, Scully, here we are. Denmark!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Mulder. I'm thrilled..."  
  
The two agents had been on a very uncomfortable plane in several hours, and had just landed in a little, boring, grey land called Denmark. By grey, I really mean grey. The weather was grey, the houses were grey, the people looked grey. And Scully didn't like it.  
  
"Arh, come on Scully. Denmark is only the bridge to France. I'm sure you'll like France."  
  
"I am to, I've been there before you know. It's not like I'm an ignorance kid or anything. The only thing that bugs me is, I never understand what they say. And they don't want to understand what I'm trying to say. Once I was in Paris, I've practised a few sentences at home, like 'Je voudrais un café au lait' or 'Je voudrais vendre un baguette et deux croissants.' And I really tried hard with that pronouncement, like nasal n and that kind of stuff, but it was just like they didn't *want* to understand me."  
  
( A/N: Sorry to all French people! This is just my experience. Maybe it's just me. )  
  
"I'm sorry you've got that opinion of the French people. Some in Paris can be really snobbish,  
  
but we are going to a small village, and there people use to be really nice.  
  
But maybe they didn't quite understood your 'vendre un beguette' question because it means sell a baguette, and not buy one. To buy is acheter."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Mulder. You are really encroaching me to try out my slender French, ha?"  
  
"Ah, come on Scully, admit it was funny. Pretend you came in to a baker and said 'I would like to sell one bred and two Danish pastry'."  
  
Mulder laughed. But the special and good about Mulders laugh, was that he laughed to her, not at her. And it was hard not laugh with him. 'Cause honestly, it was really a little funny.  
  
"Why do you know that anyway? Do you have some family France? Or Canada maybe?"  
  
"No, I had French back in high school, so I still remember un peu."  
  
Typical Mulder, here was one thing he was good at, which not included black oil and conspiracies, and he had to make her notice all the time.  
  
While having their conversation they had found their luggage, and were now standing in the middle of nowhere, okay, they knew where they were, they just weren't sure what to do now.  
  
Scully was the first who found of something to say.  
  
"Mulder, stop talking, just find a place where we can get a cap, so we can get to that school as fast as possible." Maybe 'stop talking' wasn't the most obvious thing to say, none of them had spoken a word in the last two minutes. So the remark came a little out of place. That didn't matter, though. Mulder understood that Scully had to find a way to make his ego loose that weight that it had unfortunately taken on, when they were discussing their French-skills.  
  
"As the lady wish."  
  
Mulder looked around, and found a big sign which said 'Information'. He placed his hand at Scullys bag, and leaded her to the line. After a few minutes of waiting-time, they got to the desk, where a tall, blond nice- looking woman with red lipstick and a blue uniform asked them about something. Or they presumed that it was a question.  
  
"Hvad kan jeg hjælpe Jer med?"  
  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other.  
  
"Do you speak English?" Mulder was the first to react.  
  
"Yes I do. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, where can we get a cap?"  
  
"Right outside the building. If there isn't anyone when you get there, just wait a few minutes, and there will be one." Mulder smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Oh, he just had his way with women. He just smiled at them once, and they would do anything in their power to entertain him and make him comfortable. Or so he thought, 'till his gaze met Scully's, and made him rethink that.  
  
She made the eyebrow-thing as they left the building.  
  
"What?"  
  
She didn't say anything, she just had this little smile at her face, kind a like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Thank God she didn't.  
  
They found a cap, got seeded, and drove of.  
  
  
  
When they got to the school's parking lot, there were already several kids with their parents, waiting for the bus to go to France. Mulder and Scully paid the cap, and went up to say hello to the teachers.  
  
They had only got one name from the Lone Gunmen.  
  
Lene.  
  
They didn't even have her last name.  
  
"Mulder you know that this is going to be really, really embarrassing, right?"  
  
Mulder didn't answer; he just smiled at her.  
  
"You're properly just doing it so you can tease me with all my mistakes afterwards."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Do you even realise we're going to be in a bus with ignoring teenagers for 24 hours?!"  
  
"23 hours, Scully, 23."  
  
"Yeah, right. Like it makes a different."  
  
"Oh, it will. I assure you. When we've been in that very hot bus with sweet from 44 youngsters for 23 hours, you'll be very glad that we aren't going to be there for another hour."  
  
"Thank you Mulder for that very describing picture of the trip."  
  
"You're welcome. Now let's find our teacher."  
  
They stated working, but couldn't see the teacher from the parents.  
  
So Scully just choose one to ask.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am. Do you speak English?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
You could hear her accent, but she was actually very good at the English languish.  
  
"We are looking for a teachers called Lene, do you know where she is?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. So you are the FBI-agents who are suppose to join us on this trip?"  
  
"Yes we are. I'm special-agent Dana Scully, and this is my partner Fox Mulder."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. Did you have a nice trip here to Denmark?"  
  
"As good as expected. And we are very exited to get to France," Scully answered.  
  
"We are too. The children don't know you are going to join us, I'm sure if I even mention the word  
  
'Agents' they'll be uncontrollable. It's not like some kind of secret you're here, is it? I mean, should I be careful to tell who you are?"  
  
This time Mulder was the one to answer.  
  
"No there's no need to do that. Actually we're not really on duty here, in some way it's actually a vacation..."  
  
"But we still have to investigate, remember, Mulder?" Scully interrupted a little harsh.  
  
"Of course. So, when do we leave?"  
  
"I think all the children are here, so if you just get your luggage in the bus, and get seeded, we can get going." Lene said with a smile.  
  
"That sounds okay. Se you."  
  
Scully and Mulder grabbed their bags, and got them into the bus.  
  
After that, they went into the bus, trying to find their way through already very noising kids, and dozens of candypaper.  
  
Mulder walked before Scully through the narrow passage, between the seeds.  
  
He turned his face to her.  
  
"It doesn't seem like we're going to starve on this trip, huh Scully?"  
  
"It sure doesn't," Scully answered with a little sigh.  
  
Even though they were the only adults in the bus, the only persons in black, no one seemed to notice them. Not until they got seeded, anyway.  
  
They found some space, there wasn't filed up with candy, CD's and luggage, and sat down.  
  
Then the bus started driving, and the air was filled with hands waving good- bye to parents, brothers and sisters.  
  
When the big good-bye scene was over, two girls who were sitting behind them leaned up and asked them who they were, in the most irreproachable English.  
  
They must have heard us speak, thought Scully.  
  
"Well, we're FBI-agents," Scully answered.  
  
"You're not FBI-agents," the first girl answered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
( A/N: Does this reminds you of something?? )  
  
"I don't know. Because Denmark isn't cool enough to have FBI-agents running around."  
  
"And that's exactly why we're going to France." Mulder interrupted.  
  
"Mulder!"  
  
Scully looked at him with a look that said he shouldn't insult them.  
  
"Oh, it's okay," the same girl said,  
  
"We know it's a crappy country"  
  
"Yeah," the second girl added,  
  
"And as soon we've got our graduation, we're out of here! What are your names, anyway?"  
  
"I'm Scully, and this is Mulder. What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Selina," the first girl said. Her face was pale, but not sick-pale, more pale like an archaic princess there wasn't aloud to be in the sun, to get a tan. Her hair was straight and sleek and it was so long it touched her hips. It was dark as the night.  
  
"And I'm Helena." Her hair was a colour between red and brown, and light in the tips.  
  
They were both wearing dark jeans, Helena with a sporty Adidas T-shirt, Selina with a blue tanktop.  
  
"So why did you come to Denmark? Just to follow us to France? Oh it could be so cool if it was to protect us. It would make a great headline: 'Class in Denmark in so great danger, that the Danish government cried out for help, and got the FBI on the case!' Okay, maybe that was too long. But you get the idea!"  
  
Oh, Scully got the idea. More than enough. She got the idea about how the 24, no 23! hours would pass.  
  
"I think I'm gonna take a nap, Mulder."  
  
"Uhm?"  
  
He was already a sleep.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Still, I would really like some feedback, to hear what you think. Press the bottom below, or mail me at this address: xnina@sol.dk 


End file.
